


I Know About My Love- Scomiche

by trinitycantfly



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Scomiche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitycantfly/pseuds/trinitycantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, the new student, is a shy, nerdy boy with a secret love for music. Mitch is a shy choir boy with the need to be prefect and please everybody, even if it means hiding parts of himself. What will happen if the choir teacher tries to get the shy boys with beautiful voices to sing together with the help of their friend Kirstie? Will Mitch risk making everyone happy for his own happiness or will he stay the quiet, shy boy who won't rock the boat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- The New Boy

 

Mitch glanced over his shoulder as he walked down the choir hallway, trying to make sure that nobody was around. He wanted to ask the choir teacher something without anybody bothering him, or even just calling him the “teacher's pet.” 

No one seemed to be around so he continued, stopping to knock lightly on the door of the teacher before being told to come in. 

“Hi, Mrs. Evans-,” he cut himself off when he saw a boy standing there, clearly having a conversation with the teacher. The boy looked down blushing, clearly not liking the attention that he got as Mitch’s eyes raked over him.

He was tall, and not just tall compared to Mitch, because  _ everyone  _ was tall compared to Mitch, but over six feet tall. His blue eyes contrasted nicely with the blush that had settles over the mystery boys cheeks and his skin was a lighter shade than Mitch’s own olive complexion. And to make things better he was a looker, with broad shoulders on top of everything else. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Mitch blushed, himself.  _ Stop thinking those things about boys damnit. _ His eyes cast downwards as he waited for the teacher to say something to fill the awkward silence that had settled over the room.

“Scott, sorry yes, that’s perfectly fine.” So that was his name… Scott. It seemed oddly fitting for the boy. “And Mitch, I was just going to find you to talk about your performance.”

Scott obviously took this as his cue to leave and Mitch’s eyes followed him out of the room. He had never seen him before today, but the school was not  _ that _ large. Mitch knew nearly everyone in choir, being the quiet kid that only observed people had it’s benefits.

“-is performing in front of people okay with you?” Mitch was snapped back into reality with that question from his teacher. 

“Mrs. Evanson, I know that you really want me to perform in front of people, but I can’t do it by myself.” Mitch was so shy, he hated being the center of attention, only joining choir because of his insatiable need to sing.

“What if I found you a group to sing with? A small group. Say, a trio or something of the sort?” She asked, clearly eager to get Mitch to agree to  _ something _ . He nodded his head reluctantly, convinced that if she could find people who agreed to sing with him and they sounded good that he would try. Although, he didn’t really think that anybody would agree to it.

“Good, well Mitch if that’s all that concerns you, you can go back to class now. I’ll write you a note. What class where you in?”

Minutes later Mitch walked into the library, handing his note to the teacher looking over the study hall period. He nodded shortly at him and let him sit down. Mitch let out a sigh, he couldn’t wait to get home.

\------------------------------

Kirstie sat down in her fifth period class. She didn’t particularly have anything against her Latin class, but she didn’t love it.

“Ok class, today we have a new student who, surprisingly enough took Latin at his last school  _ because he wanted to _ ,” the teacher said after the bell had rung. Light laughter was heard around the room at the teacher's comment. “His name is Scott but in here he will go by…?” the teacher trailed off, waiting for Scott to answer her unasked question.

“Marcus,” he stated clearly, and Kirstie glanced up at him. 

He was tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice build.  _ If Mitch saw this boy…  _ Kirstie smiled thinking about her best friend. He was so adorable sometimes, the way he would offhandedly comment if he saw a cute guy. Only to her, of course. He was nowhere near ready to come out of the closet yet.

She tuned out as soon as the teacher started talking, this class was pretty easy, and besides, she would much rather think about this new junior and wonder if he had met Mitch yet.

Mitch stepped around the block and continued the short walk to his house. He dragged himself inside and upstairs to his room, he had homework to do and he did all of it as soon as he got home, determined not to get behind. He may have only been the shy sophomore that nobody really notices, but he was a perfectionist, In everything. 

At ten after five he finally glanced up at his clock and sighed. He was finally done with homework and studying and was more than happy to go eat something and spend the rest of his night endlessly scrolling through tumblr. But after grabbing his food his plans were interrupted by Kirstie calling him.

“Girl, did you see the new kid today?” Kirstie asked the second that Mitch answered his phone. He laughed at how fast she was talking and how eager she sounded.

“I did, Kit Kat. he was quite a pretty one too. I went to go talk to Evanson since she said she wanted to see me and he was in there,” Mitch responded quickly, ready for the gossip.

“Oh my God. Do you think that he’s going to join choir with us? If he can sing that makes him ten times better. He already  _ chose  _ to take Latin as well. If he can sing, is smart,  _ and _ looks the way he does…” she trailed off.

Mitch smiled, clearly used to his friend by now, and continued to talk to her about this mysterious Scott for several hours, from what they could gather, he seemed to be pretty shy, so there wasn't much information that they could gather on him.

“I'm going to go to bed now, K. Momma needs her beauty sleep,” Mitch mumbled into the phone. He could hear Kirstie’s tinkling laughter through his end of the phone as she replied. 

“Ok. G’night, Mitchy. Sleep tight.”

“Always, my queen. see you tomorrow.” He hung up the phone and groaned. There was no way he was actually going to fall asleep with this new boy on his mind.

\---------------------------

Scott sighed as he searched for a lunch table. It was his second day of school and he hadn’t really found anyone who had seemed willing to befriend him yet, although that wasn't all that surprising really. Scott was so shy it was a wonder that he was able to talk to the teachers without freaking out.

He looked around the cafeteria again, there was a table with the jocks who had cheerleaders surrounding them. Fat chance he would sit there. The drama kids were huddled in a corner, talking amongst themselves. There was no way Scott was going to go walk straight into a giant group of people. 

He saw the band kinds scattered through the room at different tables. He sighed, not feeling like he fit in anywhere. Turning around to head towards the library where he could maybe do some homework, he ran straight into a headful of brown hair with a small blonde girl right behind him. 

The kid from the choir room. His eyes widened slightly as the younger boy fell from running face first into him.

Damnit. 


	2. Chapter Two- Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to get this out earlier and I even sat down and started writing but about 300 word in I got distracted by PTX and Superfruit videos... xD Hope you understand. Sorry this is late. Enjoy!

Scott stood awkwardly in the choir room as kids filed into the room, the teacher had him in there as soon as lunch was over to let him sing for her before class started in sixth period.

He let out a sigh that he didn’t realize he’d been holding as the small brunette and the blonde girl walked into the room. Mitch and Kirstie. He had discovered their names after Mitch had stood up when they had run into each other, after which Scott had stuttered an apology before running off. He didn’t really like big crowds.

As soon as the bell rang, signalling the official start of the period, the teacher began talking about him. He wished that he had gotten introduced yesterday when he had been in his other classes, but no/ The teacher had wanted to hear him sing more than just a few lines before placing him somewhere. So he had to start a day late.

“This is a new student everyone. His name is Scott and he’s a baritone. Since we are working in small groups and getting ready to see which groups will perform at our winter concert in just a few weeks all of you will stay with the songs and partners that you have and I will fit him into another group and they will start a new song,” Mrs. Evanson looked around for a moment. “You can get into your small groups now.” 

Scott walked toward her as she gestured to him and a group that was behind him. He wanted to turn around and see who it was but he didn’t risk being that awkward. He finally was able to look at who was in the group when they got to the teacher.

Kirstie and Mitch. Great.

Scott’s face got very warm when Mitch made eye contact with him and he quickly looked at the teacher as she explained.

“Scott, Mitch is a tenor and Kirstie is a soprano. Mitch here promised me that if I was able to find him two people to sing with that he  _ would  _ sing for us at the winter concert, as he was reluctant to sing in a small group before,” she smirked as she saw Mitch’s eyes widen. “So y’all can choose a song and get started.”

They walked to a corner of a room while Kirstie started questioning Scott, learning that he was from Los Angles and that his dad’s work is actually what caused them to move to Arlington with his older twin sisters and mom.

“So umm,” Mitch began, unsure how to ask the question without being awkward. “What song do y’all want to do. It should probably be a pretty simple song because we have to have it arranged really fast so…” Mitch trailed off uncertainly, looking up to see both Kirstie and Scott looking at him.

Kirstie smiled. “We could do telephone by Lady Gaga. It’s relatively easy and It would sound pretty good with our ranges and stuff.”

Scott nodded, deciding to go along with it. He knew the song and wasn’t going to try to stand out any more while he was still new. “Sure. Let’s try it.”

Kirstie noticed the way that Mitch’s eyes widened a little at Scott’s smile before smiling back at him, glad that they had come to a consensus. Kirstie looked over at Scott as well before announcing that they had to get the lyrics and start arranging.

\----------------------------------

Scott looked around as he walked into his house, hearing his mom call from somewhere. He poked his head around the corner and looked into the kitchen, walking inside when he saw his mother standing in there with someone else.

“Scott, this is Mrs. Grassi, she lives just down the road and says that she has a son around your age, only a grade below you. He’s even in choir,” his mom said.

“Oh. What’s his name? I don’t know a lot of people but I might if he’s in my choir class,” Scott replied easily, his charming personality coming out immediately without a large group of people around.

“Mitch. He’s a good bit shorter than you. Brown hair and eyes,” Mrs. Grassi responded and Mitch felt his eyes widen as she laughed.

“Oh yeah,” he responded awkwardly. “Yeah, I know Mitch. We, um, are singing together in a small group for choir,” he laughed, trying to not sound quite as awkward as he suddenly felt.

“That’s nice,” Mitch’s mom said. “We’ll all have to get together for dinner sometime, I’m sure.” Scott smiled and nodded at her. She seemed to be nice and looked very similar to Mitch now that he thought about it.

“Well, I’ll go now. I have some homework to do,” Scott said, smiling. He walked out of the room before stepping around the corner and stopping. He didn’t know what to think about the adorable boy-  _ no. I can’t think about him like that. _

_ \---------------------------------- _

He sighed and walked up the stairs.It had been a long day. He didn’t need to think anymore today. He just wanted to go do homework and go to sleep. And that’s what he did. Because as soon as he had finished homework and lied down he was out like a light.

Mitch looked up from where he sat on the couch, talking with Kirstie, when he heard the front door shut. He smiled when he heard his mom come into the room.

“Mitch, I just met this family that moved in down this street and apparently you’ve met their son.” Mitch blushed a deep red when he saw his mom wink. “From what I saw he was a looker.”

“Mom,” Mitch wined. “Stop he’s straight. Trust me. And plus, nobody knows about me, you know that.”

His mom only laughed. “Ok, Mitchie. Keep believing that.” And with that confusing statement she walked out the room leaving a confused Mitch and a laughing Kirstie.

“Your mom is great,” Kirstie choked out through waves of laughter. Mitch laughed lightly along with her while thinking to himself.  _ Could Scott be gay? And even if he is there is  _ no  _ way that he would like me. And plus I’m still in the closet. _

And those thoughts were all that Mitch could think about for the next week as Kirstie, Scott, and him arranged their song and he learned more about the tall blonde boy and his life.


	3. Chapter 3- Panic Attack

Scott and Kirstie sat with my in a small circular shape, as there were only three of us. We had to sing in front of the class in less than a week, and maybe even in front of the school. 

“I just don’t know if I  _ can _ ,” I groaned and Scott gave me a sympathetic look while Kirstie looked at me, her annoyance clearly plastered across her face. She thought that I was being ridiculous since she had seen me in plays singing before and I was perfectly fine then. But that was  _ before _ middle school. Before my family had blown up and left me with trust problems. Before anything, really.

“Mitch, I know that you’re worried, but we  _ have  _ to,” she sighed. “I can’t make you, but I  _ can _ ask. Mitch, please?” She whined in desperation, clearly hoping that I would finally commit. Kirstie had always been much more comfortable in her own skin, rarely ever was she scared to perform or talk in front of large groups of people. 

I looked up from my hands that I had desperately been wringing in my lap and bit down on my lip, trying to think.

“I don’t know,” I mumbled, looking down again. She had spent the last ten minutes trying to get a straight answer out of me, groaning every time I gave her the same answer that still hadn’t changed.

“Scott?” She asked, clearly wanting backup on the topic. Over the past two weeks he had hung out with us some, and while I didn’t know a lot about him, I knew enough to be surprised that he wasn’t trying to push me too much either.

Scott was pretty shy, just not as much as me. And while he was a  _ huge _ nerd on books or games or really anything you could think of, he didn’t mind getting attention for it. Scott’s eyes left me and drifted over to Kirstie.

“I don’t know. I won’t have a problem performing, but we can’t push him into it,” he sighed, leaning  back in his chair from where he had been hunched over, elbows resting on knees to prop himself up.

He looked back at me, waiting for me to say something, when the bell rang, signalling the end of class, I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when I heard Kirstie call from behind me. 

“Do I need to get your mom to talk to you, Mitch?” My heart nearly  stopped. She wouldn’t. She knew how upset I would get sometimes with my anxiety disorder and I always made her promise not to tell my mom. I hated making her worry about me and if she thought I was this stressed out-

_ Stop thinking, Mitch. Kirstie isn’t serious and she wouldn’t do that to you. She knows how you feel. She understands. _

I pretended that I didn’t hear her and kept walking. Although instead of walking straight to class like I should have done, I went into the bathroom, knowing that it was the one that nobody went in because of its weird location at the end of the music wing and down another bend.

I looked over my shoulder and slid into the bathroom, being careful to make sure that the door didn’t close loud enough to make a sound. I really didn't need anyone following me at the moment, as they would either make fun of me or freak out and bring the nurse and counselor.

I went to the mirror and looked at myself, trying to stay calm. I know that Kirstie wasn’t serious. She wouldn’t tell my mom and I wouldn’t have to perform in front of the school, or at least that’s what I was trying to tell myself.

My breathing started to speed up and tears slid down my face while I still tried to fight the inevitable panic attack. My back only slid down the wall as soon ass I leaned against it, trying to get control over myself, everything seeming so overwhelming at the moment.

Breathing seemed to get harder and I didn’t know what to do. I had curled up into myself and was doing what I could to stay quiet, but nothing seemed to work, as I was sobbing.

I was close to pulling out my hair with frustration at the situation.  _ Why couldn’t I just get control of myself? _ But I knew exactly why. This exact thing had happened plenty of times before. Normal people could take stress, but put any more on me than keeping a good GPA and singing in a group with a hundred students and I would break.

_ Why couldn’t I just be _ normal?

I shot out of the classroom after Mitch while Kirstie continued to pack her bag, ignoring me for the time being.  _ Where did he go?  _ I looked down the hallway where everyone else was, all heading towards their next class. He had just disappeared.

“Ready to head to class, Scott?” Kirstie asked, having appeared at my side within the last few seconds. I stared at her for a second.  _ Wasn’t she worried about Mitch?  _ But then I realized that this was their friendship. It may have been weird for most people but Kirstie had other friends and Mitch liked being alone a lot, so they didn’t really think anything when they didn’t speak to the other for a while, but that didn’t stop me from worrying. He looked  _ upset. _

“Umm,” I stuttered, trying to think of where to look and how to get away from Kirstie at the same time. “I have to head to the bathroom,” I stated quickly, heading in the direction of the nearest one I could think of.

“Scott, there’s another one just at the end of this hall.” I stopped in my tracks. “No one’s ever in it so a lot of people don’t know about it but it’s just around the corner there.”

“Thanks,” I mumbled, walking in the direction of where she had pointed. If no one went in there then it was a good place for me to think about where to look for Mitch, or maybe even text him to see if he’s ok.

I looked after Scott as he walked down the hallway, concerned about him. He was clearly concerned about Mitch, but I didn’t know what else to do. I loved Mitch, he was my best friend, but I had to do something.

I knew how mad he would be if I went to his mom though, even if he really did need to up his anxiety pills or talk to someone. 

I sighed. He was so complicated sometimes and I didn’t know how to help. I hated seeing him so upset and threatening him was even worse, but I had literally just run out of options.

I let my head fall and I walked down the hallway to class, not at all excited for Latin since I had a feeling that Scott wasn’t going to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that all of my italics and formatting weren't working correctly on here so I fixed this chapter and am going to fix the others ^.^ enjoy


	4. Chapter Four- Of Course

My head shot up when I heard the bathroom doors open and I scrambled to my feet, getting ready to deny whatever the person thought they had seen when Scott walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. He was clearly surprised to see me here, and especially in this state.

He took one good look at the tear tracks down my face and my disheveled appearance and walked closer towards me, not stopping even when I flinched lightly because of how close he was. I looked up at him and he stopped walking.

“Oh, Mitch,” he sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I started to cry again, although my breathing stayed a lot calmer than it had before. “Mitchy, it’s okay,” he mumbled into my hair as he rocked me back and forth.

His arms were warm around me and it surprised me at how different it felt to be held by someone so big rather than a random hug from Kirstie or my mom. It felt… nice. It was really comforting and in just a few minutes I had calmed down a significant bit, only crying a little, although the occasional sniffle from me was heard.

“Are you alright?” Scott asked me gently, arms still wrapped around me. His voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that he was resting his mouth on the top of my head. I was surprised at the sudden show of affection, to be honest.

I had never really been one of the touchy feely types of people, mostly due to the fact that I never had that many friends. Kirstie and I were touchy feely to some extent, but not really as much as a lot of people guessed that we were. We just happened to be really comfortable around each other.

I mumbled a small yeah into his shirt but didn’t let go of him yet. My arms were wrapped around him because of the way he had grabbed me and it wasn’t likely that I was going to unwrap them any time soon. Or at least not until he let go of me first.

He was rocking me gently back and forth for the next few minutes, clearly realizing that I needed some sort of support. He looked down at me for moment and finally let go.

“Do you want to go to seventh period in twenty minutes or do you want to go home?” He asked gently, not taking his eyes off of me.

“I’ll probably go home,” I mumbled, realizing that there was not a good chance of me being able to go back to class after that. I would probably just go sleep for several hours since it was Friday and I could worry about all my homework on another day.

He wiped my face with a damp paper towel before grabbing my bag as well as his and leading me out the door.

“Come on,” he said, staying as close as he possibly could to me without both of us tripping down the hallway.

“Scott, I can walk myself home. You don’t have to-”

He cut me off. “Come on.” He was clearly determined to make sure that I got home safely, whether or not I wanted his help.

I followed him out the side exit of the school And we walked a few blocks to the street. The air around us was quiet, but not necessarily _uncomfortable_. But you could tell he wanted to know more of the facts.

I took a deep breath before saying anything. “It was a panic attack.” He looked over at me and nodded, gesturing for me to go one without saying anything.

“I have an anxiety disorder and whenever things get to be too much and I don’t have a tranquilizer or even a sedative…” I trailed off. “Well, you saw what happened.”

By the time that I had finished my short explanation that left out pretty big holes we were at my door. He took one look at me and stepped closer again, wrapping his arms back around me.

“Is your mom home and is she going to freak out that you’re back before school is out?” Scott asked, still checking on my well being.

I laughed weakly. “She’s a nurse and she got a double shift today. She won’t be back until like four in the morning.”

Scott looked at me, gnawing on his lip, and I could tell he wanted to ask me something but was scared to ask in case it upset me.

“I’m not _that_ fragile, Scott. You can ask me whatever it is you’re planning on asking me and reconsidering if you want to.”He looked at me with surprise, clearly not expecting me to guess what he was thinking.

“Can I come back over later? I know you probably just want to sleep for a little bit but like later to make sure everything is-”

“Scott,” I laughed. He looked at his feet, unsure of what I meant. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it for comfort, hoping it made him feel better.

“Of course.”

I grinned as I walked down the street, away from Mitch’s house and towards my own. I was really worried about Mitch earlier but he seemed to be better than earlier, so I wasn’t too terribly concerned. I knew that he was just tired and wanted some time right now too, so I didn’t push anything.

I walked into the house and looked around, surprised when I didn’t hear anybody in the house. When you have five people living in a household it’s a pretty rare occurrence to come home to an empty house.

I looked down at my phone when I got a text notification. Perfect timing. It was a short text from Lauren, one of mys sisters.

_“I know you’re prob still in class but dad’s working late and we’re at store txt you when we leave”_

I smiled at the short message from my sister, amused at how well she knew that I would have worried about them had I gotten home and found the house empty. My sisters and I were never extremely close, as they were twins and had their own friends since they were three years older than me, but they still knew me surprisingly well for how different we were.

I looked at the time, sighing when I realized that it was only 1:30. I wasn’t going to be able to go to Mitch’s until at least seven probably. I smiled to myself, happy about the fact that I would get to see him more, even if it was on such bad circumstances.

Oh well. It was still time with the small boy who had made such a larger impression on his life in the past two weeks since he had started his new school. He was amazing and not to mention absolutely adorable-

Ugh. He internally groaned, shaking his head. He shouldn’t be thinking like this, even if it was completely true.

 _But what if it_ could _work? What if we could be a thing?_ Scott quickly scolded himself. _I’m being ridiculous._ He sighed. _Mitch is straight anyway._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! A double update?? Am I even me anymore?! Hope you like the new chapters ^.^


	5. Chapter Five- Movie Night

I woke in a start when I heard the doorbell ring, shooting up and looking at the clock. _Was it really seven_ already? I got up as gracefully as I could after sleeping for five hours on a couch (which was in no way graceful).  

I unlocked the door and opened it, already knowing that it was Scott making sure that I was okay. He was literally the sweetest thing.

“Are you okay now? Or… maybe not okay but better?” He asked in a jumble before giving up on words and just hugging me. I giggled a little bit at his concern.

“M’fine,” I mumbled into his shoulder, smiling at his concern for me, before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the living room. And laughing at the frown on his face when I pulled out of the hug.

“You pick the movie, I’ll be right back,” I told him, before taking a quick trip to the bathroom to make sure that I actually looked presentable. I may not be out to everyone, but that did not mean in any way that I wasn’t going to look great _in case_ something happened.

My eyes were puffy from all the crying I had done earlier and slightly red from sleep, but not overly noticeable in all actuality. I quickly fixed my hair, wishing it would stay in place better than it did, and sighed. _Time to go back downstairs._

I poked my head around the corner when I got back to the living room and saw Scott putting the movie into the DVD player. Scott smiled at me when I finally walked into the room and sat on the couch, patting the spot beside me.

“Come on, Scotty Boy, let’s enjoy us a movie.”

He laughed at the dramatic way that I said it, but sat beside me on the couch as the movie started to play. We barely made it halfway through it though, before he paused it and went to the bathroom.

“As much as I love _The Princess Bride,_ ” he said jokingly, this may be more important. And with that he smiled at me and walked out of the room.

I loved the way that me smiled. It overtook his eyes and made him look so genuinely happy. It was a smile that you rarely saw on people after they hit their teen years. Like no matter what life threw at him, he could take it, and you better bet that he was going to win as well.

As he sat back down and went to unpause the movie, he stopped.

“Are you still okay? Because I know that you said you were, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that you are and I just want to make su-”

“Scott,” I giggled. “I’m fine. I was _just_ a panic attack. It’s really not that big of a deal. They happen all the time.” I smiled at him, hoping to be reassuring, but I’m pretty sure that it just came out of more as a grimace.

He frowned, looking at me thoughtfully. “I just worry about you, y’know? I want you to be okay.”

I sighed at him and rolled my eyes. Shoving his shoulder lightly, trying to get him to do something other than look so somber. It didn’t work. In fact he didn’t even move at all.

“Mitch-”

“Scott,” I cut him off before he could even start. “Really. It’s not a big deal. I’ve learned how to deal with them. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“But how could I not?” You could hear the desperation in his voice. “I just want you to be happy, and if it bothers you, then why shouldn’t it bother me? Mitch,” he subtly shifted closer, so subtly I wondered if he even realized it. “Why shouldn’t I worry about you Mitch?”

“Because I-”

“I swear to God. Don’t you even dare say that you’re not worth it,” he said clearly. “It’s so sad when you put yourself down or make a self deprecating joke. Don’t you even think that you aren’t worth my time because you _are._ You are _so_ worth my time that I can’t even explain it to you.”

I looked up at his solemn looking face as he looked back down at me. Tears swan a little bit in my eyes and I smiled up at him before wrapping my arms around his torso.

“Thank you so much,” I mumbled in his chest. “People don’t normally tell me stuff like that.” I laughed lightly, still trying to make some sort of joke out of the situation, feeling uncomfortable at the attention drawn to me.

“Well they should,” he murmured, resting his head on top of mine before pressing a light kiss into my hair. “Because you deserve so much, Mitchie. I can’t even tell you how much you deserve.”

I pulled back and looked up at him. _Oh screw this,_ I thought. Before surging forward and pressing my lips against his. _Shit. I_ really _hope that he’s gay._

He froze for a second before placing his hands gently on my waist and pulling me closer to him.

His lips were soft against mine and I found myself smiling into the kiss, only to feel him smiling back into it. I wound my fingers into his hair when it was apparent that he wasn’t going to pull away immediately and let myself relax a little bit.

_Maybe something nice will come out of today._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late and short. I've had a bad couple of weeks and just didn't have too much time to write but I should be updating again soon ^.^


	6. Chapter Six- You did what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was halfway through writing this when my cousin sent me a link to a Carl Azuz fanfic and of course I had to read that so...  
> Anyway. this chapter is a little bit longer for y'all after last week

“YOU DID WHAT??!” Kirstie screeched in excitement, jumping around my bedroom and yelling. “Oh my God!!! This is amazing. I have to come up with a ship name, and start planning your wedding, and we can’t forget about all the kids you’re goin-”

“Kirstie,” I looked at her and giggled. “We just kissed. It’s not like he proposed to me.” I laughed at her as she continued to flutter around the room.

“But you guys are literally so perfect for each other. Oh my God I still can’t believe that he’s gay; that was definitely unexpected but- That’s it. Scömíche”

“What?” I asked, very confused with the way that she was hopping around from subject to subject like she always did when she got excited.

“Scömíche. It’s your ship name. Scott and Mitch.” Kirstie smiled at me and I just shook my head at her I knew that she would have been excited, but this was way more than I thought.

“We’re not even out yet. We weren’t planning on saying anything to anyone. We don’t know how they would react so…” I trailed off but Kirstie scoffed at me. 

“Please.  _ Everyone _ ships y’all.”

“Whatever.”

\----------------------

“Hey Mitchie,” I said as Mitch answered his door. It was monday morning and I had told him that I would still come by his house to get him like we had been doing since I moved in. He smiled in response before looking around. Upon seeing no one in the street, he stood on his toes and pressed his lips quickly to mine.

I laid my hand on his waist and he pulled away. “Hi,” he giggled, smiling up at me and grabbing my hand so I wouldn’t step too far away from him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby.” He smiled at me when he heard the term of endearment and I pulled him quickly into a hug. “Ready to go?”

He nodded and we started walking, not really talking about anything important other than the fact that we should all probably go to his place after school to work on our arrangement some, since we had to sing it to the teacher by friday and if she liked it, we would have to sing it at the concert the next wednesday.

We got to school and I walked with him to his locker, but after only a moment of us being there he sent me off.

“You should go by your locker. You have stuff to get for class as well, Scott. I’ll be fine,” he smiled at me, trying to make it clear that he wasn’t mad or anything like that. “I’ll see you at lunch?”

I nodded and quickly squeezed his hand before walking off, going to my locker and then straight to homeroom. English and gym passed pretty uneventfully. Science was boring and confusing simultaneously, meaning nothing had changed, and even history was bearable, which was surprising as the the teacher was horrible and couldn’t teach to save his life.

I got to lunch and immediately spotted Mitch and Kirstie, walking over to them. They both grinned at me and began talking before I had even finished sitting down (right beside Mitch of course).

“So Kirstie said that my house later today is fine. My mom won’t be home until six as well, so we don’t have to worry about making too much noise or anything. I just think that the chorus needs some work.”

I nodded in response and tuned out a little bit and ate his food as Mitch and Kirstie began talking about some weird band they both liked. I snapped back into reality when he felt Mitch intertwine his finger with mine underneath the table. I smiled widely and he turned back to Kirstie.

She giggled at the exchange she had seen between us. “Y’all are literally the cutest thing I ever seen.” Mitch nodded in agreement and I blushed a little bit, glad that Kirstie thought we were cute together.

The bell rang and we all stood up, Mitch dropping my hand reluctantly and frowning a little, clearly wishing that he could hold my hand and walk down the hallway without having to worry about how people would react.

“It;s only forty minutes, Mitchy. I’ll see you after Latin, okay?” He nodded at me and Kirstie and I walked off. I sure hope this period goes by fast.

\----------------------

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, the most enjoyable part obviously being chorus. I had managed to get the nurse to write me a gym excuse. Though, so it was bearable when Kirstie and Scott went to math. When the last bell rang I went and met them out front.

We walked towards my house, talking about the arrangement that we had so far for the sound and what could be changed. When we got to my street though, and Scott knew that we wouldn’t have to worry about anyone seeing us, he grabbed my hand, interlacing his finger with my.

We kept walking, but I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face. Even if Scott and I weren’t planning on going public anytime soon, he was still the sweetest thing ever.

I slid my hand out of Scott’s and went to unlock the front door. “I’ll grab us some food. Kit, can you show Scott where my room is?”

She hummed in response and walked in the opposite direction, up the stairs and down the hallway. I sighed as they walked away. I loved hanging out with them but I had to deal with people all day at school and people wore me out so much sometimes.

I shook my head. This mood was just an after effect of the panic attack from two days ago. I always got like this.

I turned around and grabbed some chips from the top shelf, along with one of my tranquilizers. I might not be freaking out yet, but I knew myself well enough to know that I was already shaking a little bit and if I didn’t take anything it would be bad.

Sighing, I went upstairs. These were my friends and I loved them, whether or not I admitted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) tell me what you think -Trinity


End file.
